Vence a tus Titanes
by Candle27
Summary: "Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien interesante en ese hospital de mala muerte, pero supongo que me equivoqué."


VENCE A TUS TITANES

Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien interesante en ese hospital de mala muerte, pero supongo que me equivoqué.

Acababa de entrar por la puerta del hospital. Un sitio realmente deprimente. Por fuera la fachada era completamente blanca, pero dentro todo gris y triste. Lámparas industriales colgaban del techo y en el suelo las baldosas eran de un tono muy claro de gris. Las paredes carecían por completo de decoración. Los pacientes, en su mayoría ancianos, tenían cara de estar recibiendo un telegrama de la Muerte en persona. Lo único que me gustaba era la pulcritud. Por favor, relucían hasta los uniformes de los médicos. Pregunté varias veces qué detergente usaban, pero se limitaban a sonreir o a mirarme extrañados por la clase cosas que decía. Nadie pensaba que hablaba en serio. Lo que decía, gente triste.

Llegué al despacho de mi médico de cabecera a recoger las pruebas. El médico me dió la noticia del tumor cerebral sin mirarme a la cara. Se tocaba la barbilla como si antes hubiera tenido barba y todavía no estuviera acostumbrado a la falta de vello. Tenía los ojos hundidos, probablemente de tristeza, y habría jurado que tenía más arrugas de lo normal.

-Ackerman. Le tenemos que hospitalizar y meterlo en observación. Aún no sabemos si...

-Si la voy a palmar.- Dije secante. Odio que se anden por las ramas.

-Si es benigno o no. Es poco probable que sea algo superfluo, pero quiero asegurarme de que no sea más que un susto.

Me dijo la fecha a la que tenía que ir y todos los papeles que tenía que rellenar. ¿Si me iba a morir para qué quiero perder el tiempo escribiendo gilipolleces? Pero no le dije nada. Conocía al viejo ese desde hacía un tiempo. Me hizo el reconocimiento médico para entrar a la policía, cuando supuestamente estaba sano como un roble. No quería darle mucho más la lata. Y tal como entré me fui.

Maldije bastante y pateé una papelera hasta arrancarla del poste y dejarla hecha chatarra. Pero por lo demás estaba tranquilo, no me temblaba el pulso ni nada por el estilo. Llegué a mi casa y llamé a mi familia. No les dije lo del tumor, pero quería hablar con ellos un rato.

Vivían muy lejos de la ciudad donde trabajaba y prácticamente habían asumido que no me volverían a ver. Nunca tuvimos una relación demasiado estrecha, y nos limitábamos a llamarnos en ocasiones especiales como año nuevo o algún cumpleaños. Además las conexiones no eran muy buenas y un policía como yo se tiene que mover de aquí para allá. De hecho era raro que llevaba un par de meses asignado por la zona en la que vivía. Cuando terminé escribí la carta que les mandaría si resultaba que mi amiguito de la sesera había llegado para no irse. Luego preparé los informes médicos para la baja del cuerpo de policía, ya que tendría que estar bastante tiempo en el hospital a partir de ahora.

Y pensar que con diecinueve años mi vida se iba a acabar más temprano que tarde.

El día que me citó el doctor fui a aquel sitio deprimente. Llevaba todos los papeles debidamente rellenos y firmados y la carta que o bien mandaría o rompería en el mejor de los casos. Entré al despacho. Nunca me había fijado en la sala, pero había una estantería repleta de libros de medicina justo al lado de los armarios de los archivos. Me puse a leer los títulos, la mayoría incomprensibles para mí. La biología del instituto fue definitivamente una pérdida de tiempo en su mayoría. Me senté en la silla, la cual tenía la sensación de que vería más veces, y el doctor levantó la mirada. Quirón, se llamaba. Era algo que me era imposible de recordar hasta que miraba su plaquita. Me entregó los papeles y me dispuse a ordenarlos. Meneó la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Bueno. Lo primero es lo primero. Me temo, señor Ackerman, que el tumor es maligno.- Procedió entonces a explicar con detalle dónde se hallaba. Al parecer era imposible de extirpar. Tendría que ir a menudo al hospital para que lo controlasen.- Tiene... Tiene usted unos tres meses de vida.

Menuda putada, ¿no?

-¿Y que me recomienda doctor?- Ya los había ordenado. Me puse a ordenar la mesa de Quirón. Creo que el gesto no le hizo gracia.

-¿Cómo? Ackerman... Esto no tiene solución.

-No. Me refiero a si voy a necesitar ayuda o algo.

-Ah... Perdona. Yo siempre recomiendo que se visite a un psicólogo o un grupo de apoyo. Normalmente, la presión es bastante alta y no mucha gente lo aguanta. Pero claro, eso lo tienes que decidir tú.

Me dio una dirección y unos horarios de grupos de apoyo. Me fui por la puerta deseando salir de aquel infierno frío de piedra. No muy lejos del hospital vi un buzón y mandé la carta. "Tres meses..." Pensé. Me fui a la comisaría, que no estaba lejos. Pensé en todo y en nada. Era septiembre. Moriría en diciembre o si mi ángel de la guarda no era un vago del todo quizá llegara a ver el nuevo año. Pasé por el paseo del río, con todos los árboles que empezaban a notar el cambio de estación. Aún no llovía demasiado, pero el otoño se olía. Vaya asco de estación para vivir mis últimos meses, cuando todo está lleno de hojas y sucio por el barro y la lluvia.

Llegué a la comisaría. Me preguntaba quién estaría de guardia. Por supuesto, sabía que Erwin estaba allí. Era a él a quien iba a visitar. Pero el horario del resto de los cadetes y oficiales me era desconocido. Miré en su oficina, en los pasillos y en el vestíbulo. Al final lo encontré a él en la cafetería, con su respectivo papeleo, y a un grupo de policías que de los que no sabía el nombre. Me senté junto a él y me saludó. Los demás se fueron. Suelo causar ese efecto.

-Traigo la baja.- Dije.

-¿Te das de baja?- Me miró incrédulo. Me irritó pero lo comprendí. Claro, joder, por fuera tenía el aspecto de anuncio. Nadie sabía que tenía algo malo en la cabeza.

-Sí, acabo de venir del hospital.

-Bueno, espero que vuelvas pronto. Nunca te había visto de baja.

-Es la primera y última vez.- Le tendí los papeles. Los ojeó por encima sin decir palabra y cuando llegó a la parte delicada abrió los ojos.

-Levi, ¿esto es alguna clase de broma?- El bueno de Erwin, preocupado. Tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-La firma está abajo, joder. ¿Que si estoy de broma? ¿Tan cruel me creías?- Escupí las palabras.

-Yo... Simplemente no puedo creerlo.- Y yo tampoco podía la verdad. Pero tampoco me extrañaba. Total, cualquiera puede morir cuando sea.

-Erwin. No es nada del otro mundo. Eres policía. Deberías saber que la muerte es parte de nuestro trabajo.

-Pero no es lo mismo... No puedes defenderte.- Erwin miró abajo.

-Si pudiera pegarle un tiro al tumor no dudes de que lo haría. Pero solo empeoraría las cosas. Tú sólo coge la baja. Ya nos veremos.

-Espera. ¿Vas a hacer algo?

-¿Como qué?- Me tenía intrigado.

-Ir a un grupo de apoyo. Iré a mirar, y si son muy apagados, me iré sin más. No necesito a un grupo de gente deprimida al borde de la muerte para intentar sentirme algo mejor.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Celebrar mi primer día de enfermo terminal.

Y en parte no era broma. Era ya por la tarde y sólo me apetecía ir a un bar y olvidar todo ese día.

Erwin era muy buen tipo. Y muy listo. Y casi mi único amigo. Pero, la verdad sea dicha, a veces me ponía de los nervios. Con cosas como esta era mejor no dejarle que le diera muchas vueltas. Si se preocupaba demasiado, podía ser agobiante. Y se iba a preocupar. En un par de días tendría a Hanji llamándome y al montón de reclutas a mi cargo dando por culo, pero seguramente Erwin fuera el único que me dejara respirar. Pero sabía que se iba a preocupar. Así que es por eso que le dije lo del grupo de apoyo. Evidentemente, iba a ir. Pero solo a aparentar. Seguro que aquel rubio se las apañaba para averiguar si cumplía mi palabra. El día de reunión era el jueves siguiente, por la tarde. Tendría todo el día siguiente para mí. Así que me fui a un bar a cogerme la borrachera de mi vida.

Llegué al sitio donde se hacían las reuniones. Era una sala libre del hospital de la ciudad compartida con el grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos quienes, por lo menos antes de escuchar nada, parecían más interesantes que la panda de moribundos que había al lado. Pusieron una especie de biombo entre los grupos para tener falsa intimidad y colocaron sillas en círculo. Habría unas doce personas. Ninguna parecía interesante, la verdad. Mujeres y hombres, un par de adolescentes. Todos con los mismos ojos muertos y sonrisas tristes, saludándose o dándose palabras de apoyo que claramente eran mentira. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda... ¿Iba yo a acabar así? ¿Daría tanta pena de aquí a un par de meses? ¿O acaso sería del raro porcentaje que su muerte se la traía al fresco? No es que no me importara, pero creía que había que aceptarlo. Es decir, con estas cosas no eliges. Yo podría reventar mobiliario urbano a patadas, pero desde luego lo llevaba mucho mejor que la mayoría de quienes había allí.

Algo captó mi atención momentos más tarde. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente para dejar entrar a Erwin. No tenía ni idea de que podría pasar esto. Estaba perplejo. Alguien, el monitor supuse, le saludó. He de reconocer que me puse nervioso; allí sólo había o cadáveres andantes o familiares de personas ya muertas. Y que yo supiera, él no tenía nada en común con ninguno de los dos grupos. Tal era mi sorpresa que dejé escapar un ínfimo detalle; su acompañante. Era un adolescente, más alto que yo, con el pelo negro y una pinta extraña entre punk y gótico. Tenía muchas ojeras y el pelo revuelto. Procuré ignorarlos. Se quedaron en una esquina escuchando.

-Yo nunca pensé que me pasaría esto a mí...

-Mi hijo... Nadie lo vio venir.

-Tengo medio año. Supongo que soy afortunado.

-Me han dicho que el cáncer ha redimido, pero las consecuencias de la quimioterapia...

-Nunca lo quiso aceptar y ya es tarde.

-No sé cómo decírselo a mi familia.

Esas frases eran casi todo lo que hablaban. Había un tal Marco, que seguramente no vendría más a las reuniones por razones obvias. También estaba ese Quintus, que era mayor. Y Mina, Thomas... Sus nombres aún me dan vueltas en la cabeza. Todos inocentes y sufriendo tanto. No, no me daba pena. Me daba rabia. Por ellos y por la impotencia de ver a alguien en su estado más deplorable y no ser capaz de hacer nada aparte de darle tus buenos deseos.

Se acabó la reunión. No hablé, les dije que prefería dejarlo para otro día. Ayudé a recoger las sillas. Erwin le dijo algo al muchacho que iba con él y se fue. Lo ordenamos todo entre unos cuantos, y al final nos fuimos. Éramos casi los últimos en salir, pues los alcohólicos se fueron antes y sólo quedó el monitor apagando luces y echando la llave. El hospital estaba en penumbra. Los pasos resonaban. No habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, pero él interrumpió el silencio.

-Has venido.- S voz era monótona.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Contesté, aunque no tenía ni ganas de hablar.

-Pensé que... No lo sé. Simplemente me sorprende.- Di un gruñido a modo de respuesta, y él prosiguió.- El chaval que había conmigo... Se llama Nico di Angelo.

-No tienes por qué decir nada. No he preguntado.

-Lo sé. Pero Levi... te tengo que pedir una cosa.- Me sorprendió. Erwin no va pidiendo favores a cualquiera. Abrí mucho los ojos y debí de poner cara de espantado, porque empezó a reirse un poco.- Tranquilízate. Es solo... Verás. Él es el hermano de mi novia, Bianca. Y bueno... estaba acompañándolo. Él está en este hospital.

-¿Tiene...?- Pregunté. La verdad es que tenía sentido.

-No.- Me empezó a picar la curiosidad.- Es algo complicado. Él sufrió una depresión...

-Y lo has traido al lugar más indicado para levantarle los ánimos. Eres una joya de cuñado, ¿lo sabías?- Él sonrió. Pero luego su cara se transformó en una máscara triste.

-Se intentó suicidar.- Hubo una pausa. Breve.- Y lo traje para que viera... que debía apreciar su vida. Y quiero que tú... bueno, si pudieras hablar con él te lo agradecería.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a mis años jóvenes de macarra y le meta el la cabeza que tiene que estar contento con su vida sea como sea?

-Justamente.

-Lo haré. Pero no prometo nada. El chico... tenía una mirada interesante.

-Te llamaré dentro de poco.- Señaló una habitación- Me quedo aquí. Nico está en esta habitación.

Me despedí y me dirigí a casa. Ahora que lo mencionaba, me crucé a ese chaval por el hospital, pero no me había fijado en qué planta estaba.

Un día de la semana siguiente estaba sentado en un café esperando al chico suicida. Era por la mañana, lo cual me pareció algo raro ya que pensé que él tendría instituto o lo que quiera que hiciera, pero con quién hablé fue con Erwin. Y él sabría lo que era conveniente. No sabía prácticamente nada del chaval. Tenía 17 años, un carácter difícil y era medio italiano, así que no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Simplemente esperé.

-Tú eres el tío del otro día.- Dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y vi a un joven. Precisamente al joven que estaba esperando. Asentí con la cabeza e hice un ademán para invitarle a sentarse.

-Pide lo que quieras, yo te invito.- Me miró con cautela y curiosidad y pidió un café. Yo tomé un té. El café deja manchas horrorosas.

Una vez nos hubieron servido las bebidas, comencé a hablar.

-Así que te llamas Nico di Angelo.- No obtuve ninguna respuesta. La verdad es que tampoco pretendía que contestara a eso, pero me sorprendió que ni siquiera meneara la cabeza. Se quedó mirandome con unos enormes ojos oscuros.- Conozco a Erwin desde algún tiempo.

-Mencionó que eras su compañero.- Intervino él tímidamente.

-Sí. Efectivamente. Y, ¿has venido obligado o por tu propio pie?- La pregunta pareció sorprenderle.

-Yo... Por mi propio pie.- Alcé las cejas. Parece que el muchacho era razonable. O finjía considerablemente bien.

-¿Y sabes a qué?

-Bueno. Erwin dijo que debería hablar contigo... de ciertos asuntos. Yo... No sé. Pensé que podrías tener realmente algo que decir. No pareces alguien corriente.- Así que despierto interés en jovencitos adolescentes. Qué bajo he caido.- Y Bianca me insistió mucho. Pero... la verdad es que depende de lo que digas que salga corriendo de esta cafetería o no.- Me miró a los ojos. Le di un largo sorbo al té antes de contestar.

-Bueno. Pues cuéntame qué asuntos son esos.

-¿No los sabes?

-No los he oido de tu propia boca, chaval.- Realmente me fiaba de Erwin, pero no me dijo qué circunstancias tenía ni nada. Y, antes que ir a ciegas y amenazarle en un callejón para que no desperdiciara su vida, esperaba escuchar un poco de su historia. Él tembló y derramó un poco del café. Iba a dejar el mantel hecho una porquería.

-Pero antes, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Levi.- Lo miré con expectación a ver que decía.

Estuvimos hablando una hora y media. Nico tenía bastante de lo que hablar. Su madre murió hace un par de años. Luego su hermana cayó gravemente enferma antes de conocer a Erwin. El chico entró en depresión cuando su padre desapareció y tuvieron que apañárselas Bianca y él. Aunque vivieron bien, él seguía teniendo problemas, tanto en casa como en el colegio. Por cómo me miraba y lo que decía empecé a sospechar un par de cosas. Cosas que me enervaban y me sacaban de mis casillas. Pero le dejé continuar.

-Así que... Por todo eso decidiste suicidarte.

-Sí. -Deslizó la mano por debajo de la mesa y, por lo que yo supuse, se tocó la muñeca. Por lo que sabía, Bianca lo encontró en el baño y casi no lo cuenta. Ahora que me fijaba, el itialiano tenía un aspecto fatal; delgado en extremo y blanquísimo.

-No debes querer morir.- Dije en tono cortante.- Puedo llegar a comprender el motivo de tus acciones, pero han sido una absoluta tontería. Y por lo que me has dicho, no te creo tan imbécil como para hacer algo así.

-Es mi vida...- Masculló él. Empezaba a verse algo cabreado.

-Aún así, ¿eres tan sumamente idiota de querer morir?- Abrió mucho los ojos y frunció las cejas y los labios. Lo estaba enfadando.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

-Pues dámela.- Y entonces se hizo el silencio. Le miré con indiferencia. No dijo nada, así que pagué la cuenta y me fui. Los críos de hoy en día son de lo que no hay.

Si mis suposiciones eran correctas, el muchacho iba a necesitar ayuda. Mucha. Le colé en la mochila que llevaba una nota con mi teléfono, y con suerte la vería. Con suerte también, con la provocación habría llamado su atención y le picaría la curiosidad. No tenía nada que hacer en esos tres meses de vida, y ayudar a un adolescente... podría ser una buena despedida. No me refiero a que fuera a ganarme el cielo, pero supuse que eso dejaría en tablas algunas incorrecciones de mi carácter y cosas malas que hice en mi juventud. Y puede que ese chico me hubiera tocado la fibra sensible si hubiera tenido. En resumen, iba a hacerle un pequeño favor a Erwin.

Y al parecer tuve un día de suerte. Porque me puso un mensaje que rezaba: "Siento haberme puesto violento. Si quieres hablar otro día..." Me alegró. Porque mi treta funcionó, o porque sabría más de ese suicida, no lo sé. Pero el mensaje me alegró. Le contesté que cuando quisiera podríamos vernos y a la semana siguiente volvimos a quedar en el mismo café.

Nico di Angelo y yo volvimos a hablar, pero de cosas superfluas. No quería presionar al niñato. Me habló de sus gustos y aficiones. La verdad es que era el típico chico marginado de los institutos: su banda favorita era Slipknot, le encantaba leer y ver películas, estaba al tanto de bastantes mangas gores... También me habló de sus amigos. Eran un grupo heterogéneo de gente. Todos estaban muy unidos entre sí. Con quien solía hablar últimamente era una chica llamada Reyna, ya que todos los demás estaban ocupados con sus parejas. Era muy seria según él, pero merecía la pena. Le pregunté si era su novia, pero solo desvió la mirada y contestó que no. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía de su intento de suicidio. No quería decírselo a nadie. Y menos al tal Percy. Habló muy bien de él, y de nuevo empecé a sospechar cosas. Y parecían confirmarse. Dijo que si se enteraban, empezarían a preguntar y podría no acabar bien. Luego desvió el tema. Me despedí y volvimos a quedar para otro día de la semana siguiente.

Esa era mi tercera semana. Aún no le había dicho nada a di Angelo, pero él sólo me había contado la punta del iceberg. Y me mosquea que me oculten cosas. Pensé sobre qué podía hacer, así que llamé a Erwin y le dije lo que me pasaba por la cabeza en aquel momento. Él me dijo cuál era su instituto, y al día siguiente fui sin que mi nuevo amigo supiera nada.

Ir de incógnito es una lata. Más que nada porque llevar gafas de sol no me pega.Y para contrastar con mi ropa normal, Erwin dijo que llevara una chaqueta motera. Francamente, parecía un chungo de barrio con mala leche. Vi a Nico hablando con una chica morena, que supuse que sería Reyna. Cuando el timbre sonó me fui a los aparcamientos a encontrarme con los perlas del instituto. Blanco. Parecía que me hacían señas de humo, así que no fue difícil encontrarlos.

-Eh viejete, ¿quieres material?- Preguntó uno. No parecía ni mala gente, en comparación con los deshechos humanos que yo había conocido. Pero tenía la malicia de los niños.

-En realidad estoy buscando a alguien. ¿Sabéis de Nico di Angelo?- Todos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre sí. Esta vez contestó otro, el que se estaba liando un porro.

-¿El maricón?- Me quedé mirándolo. El hijoputa empezó a sonreir.- Bueno... si vienes por los rumores...

-¿Qué rumores?- Pregunté con un tono amenazador. Esta vez contestó el primero.

-Bueno... Dicen que anda prostituyéndose. Te podríamos... arreglar una reunión. Ya sabes. Supongo que si lo pillas en el callejón de al lado no tendrás problema.

-¿Que hace qué?

-Eso es lo que dicen.- El chico terminó de liar la maría y el resultado fue horrible. No debía de llevar mucho tiempo en eso.- Por eso solo se junta con raritos.

-¿Y quién lo dice?

-Lo vieron... con un profe me parece.- Dijo otro. ¿Cuántos chavales había?- Ts. Si luego le pegan no te extrañes.

Me mordí la lengua y me fui antes de agredir a tres menores. Luego hablé con Erwin.

Volví a ver a Nico. Ya había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que fui al hospital. Dos meses más y estaría criando malvas. Esta vez quedamos en mi minúsculo apartamento. Había conseguido averiguar cosas que no me había contado, pero según Erwin era mejor quedar allí porque le resultaría un gesto de confianza. La verdad es que era una encerrona. Le iba a obligar a decirme qué problemas tenía en el colegio y si realmente eran tan insignificantes como decía. Según lo que escuché, claramente era grave.

Ese chaval me estaba intrigando. No lo entendía. Además, sólo había hablado dos veces con él. Había muchas cosas que no sabía y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era mi esperada visita. Le invité a pasar al salón, donde vimos las películas de Gantz. Ese era un manga que le gustaba mucho. Un chico realmente curioso. Pero después de un par de horas sin hablar, realmente me ardían las palabras que tenía que decir en la garganta.

-Nico, me pasé por tu instituto.- Le dije. Se volvió con violencia hacia mí.

-¿¡Qué?!- Chilló. Yo no le miré a la cara.

-Dime por qué.

-¿Por qué? Yo qué sé.- Su tono era estridente. Otra vez estaba enfadándose.- ¿Por qué fuiste? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podrías preguntar? Todos los adultos sois iguales.- Se levantó del sofá.- Queréis ayudar pero sólo empeoráis las cosas. Sólo me quieres ayudar para satisfacer tu maldito ego de enano.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Esto me enfadó mucho. Me levanté y lo estampé contra una pared. Lo sujeté por el hombro de la camiseta.

-Escúchame.

-No.- Dadas las circustancias, le tapé la boca. Sería más bajo que él, pero era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Me vas a escuchar. Sí, sólo te ayudo para sentirme bien conmigo mismo. O puede que por simple curiosidad. Pero eso da igual. ¿Crees que ahora puedo ignorar todo esto? ¿Crees que puedes escapar de todo? ¿Crees que no necesitas ayuda?- El chico se retorcía. Le destapé la boca y soltó un gruñido.

-Yo... Me las puedo arreglar solo.- Su voz no era más que un susurro. Lo tenía sujeto y le levanté la camiseta hasta las costillas. Tenía moratones y costras.

-Hay cosas que no me has contado.- Le dije. Seguía enfadado, y él también, aunque ya no gritábamos.

-Hay cosas que tú no me has contado.- Remarcó el tú con un tono que parecía de dolor. Corrió a bajarse la camiseta y a taparse los moratones.- Quieres ayudar pero puede que no llegues a tiempo.- Le solté. Él también sabía cosas que yo no le había contado.

-Vete. Vete si no quieres saber nada de mí.- Hice una pausa al ver que no se movía.- Si quieres que te ayude, quédate.- No dijo nada. Le miré desafiante a los ojos. Había un silencio sepulcral. Él pensaba en qué hacer; correr y huir o quedarse. Aceptar lo nuevo o quedarse en el pasado.

-Pero tú también tienes que hablar un poco de ti mismo.

-Está bien.- Cedí finalmente. Le miré a los ojos y lo conduje de nuevo al sofá.- Pregunta lo que quieras.- Me miró de arriba a abajo como un ciervo acorralado por un lobo. Estábamos los dos sentados. Él tragó saliva.

-Te vi en el hospital.- Dijo finalmente. Estaba sentado mirando hacia el frente, al vacío, mientras que yo estaba doblado hacia él para verle la cara.

-Eso no es una pregunta.- Me animó que ya no pareciera enfadado, pero veía que tendría que hacerle frente a la situación.

-Te vi... En la planta de los terminales. ¿Estás enfermo?- Le temblaba la voz. En cierta parte, era tierno que aquel niño suicida se preocupara por mí. ¿Es posible que me estuviera ablandando?

-Sí.- Respondí. Me miró inquisitivamente.- Vale, vale.- Miré al frente. Ahora era yo el que no quería mirarle a los ojos.- Tengo un tumor.

-¿Y cuánto te queda?- Tenía los ojos desencajados y su tono era desesperado. Me hizo gracia, debería ser yo el que estuviera así dado que era yo mismo quien se moría.

-Dos meses.- Otra vez un silencio sepulcral.

-Yo... Pensaba que tendría más tiempo para conocerte.- Eso era lo que me desconcertaba de Nico di Angelo. Sólo nos conocíamos desde hacía tres semanas más o menos. Sólo habíamos intercambiado tres conversaciones reales y varios mensajes sueltos y llamadas insignificativas. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación hacia mí? O lo que era peor, ¿por qué me preocupaba yo por él?- Gracias...- Volví a alzar las cejas. Sorpresa tras sorpresa.- Por querer ayudar...

-Supongo que me toca preguntar. ¿Por qué ese interés?

-Bueno, querías ayudarme, y me picó la curiosidad...

-No. Es otra cosa. Sé que ha habido más gente que quería ayudarte. Yo no soy distinto.

-El caso es que sí lo eres, Levi.- Me quedé callado.- La verdad es que no ha habido mucha más gente; Bianca y Erwin. Y tú sin conocerme de nada... has venido como un ángel a salvarme de mis demonios.

-Odio la palabra demonios. La gente lo utiliza para referirse a lo que tiene dentro que le tortura... Pero no me gusta como suena. Y monstruos no es mucho mejor...- Puede que quisiera cambiar de tema y por eso dijera cosas sin sentido.- Los demonios y los monstruos no son mucho peor que los seres humanos.

-Pues... Entonces llamémoslos titanes.- Esto me llamó la atención. ¿Titanes?- Porque, según la mitología griega... bueno, los titanes parecen algo peores que los monstruos.

-Te gusta la mitología griega.- Asentí con la cabeza.

-El caso es que... No puedo dejarte ayudarme si no puedo hacer nada por ti. He llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿Y qué propones?- Lo volví a mirar. Tenía acaparada toda mi atención.

-Que... Que venzamos juntos a nuestros titanes.

Sí, definitivamente el chico estaba loco. Lo abracé. Nico rompió a llorar. Lo intenté consolar mientras en mi cabeza resonaba una voz: "Levi, tú no puedes vencer."

Después de eso, al mes siguiente, yo empecé a tener mareos. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza como si fuera a estallarme, y al final del mes a veces vomitaba por el dolor.

Quedaba a menudo con Nico. Empecé a ir a su casa, y conocí a Bianca. Le ayudaba un poco con lo que podía, pero estudiar no es mi fuerte. Jugábamos a videojuegos y veíamos películas, a veces solo leíamos o hablábamos. Nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha. Ya me contaba de todo. Yo a veces permanecía callado. Al final del mes ya teníamos bastante confianza. Tanta que incluso me llegó a preguntar que que pensaba de la muerte. Yo simplemente dije que la estaba esperando. Le empecé a acompañar al instituto, a pesar de que al principio no quería. Pero le dije que era porque me preocupaba, así que solo se ruborizó un poco y asintió. Me contó que después de Halloween se tranquilizó la cosa. Ya no le acosaban, sólo lo ignoraban o le gritaban por el pasillo. Ya no había amenazas en su móvil ni notas citándole en callejones oscuros de broma en su taquilla. Lo que había pasado es que un profesor había intentado abusar de él y los demás habían hecho juego de eso para burlarse. Los moratones y las heridas habían sido provocados mientras el profesor intentó la violación, porque forcejeando se calleron encima de unas sillas. El profesor nunca volvió, pues pidió el traslado y lo habían sustituido. Me arrepentí de no haberles pateado el culo a esos gilipollas del aparcamiento, pero ahora era tarde. Me aseguró de que sólo había pasado, y decidí creerle. Me dijo que nunca más le volverían a acosar, y que hablaría de lo ocurrido la próxima vez. Me fie de él. No iba a irme a la tumba preocupado de un crío punk marginado. O tal vez sí, pero sabiendo cómo son las cosas, me tranquilicé.

Me quedaban unas cuatro semanas de vida. Los dolores iban a peor. Tuve que ir con más frecuencia al médico. Así que, el tercer mes, mi último mes, prácticamente oscilaba entre Nico di Angelo y el hospital donde lo conocí.

Quedaban tres semanas. Nico había venido, como de costumbre, a ver una película a mi apartamento. Veíamos Ichi The Killer, una película grotesca y gore japonesa. Yo había leido en manga, pero no pensé que hubiera alguien tan enfermo como para hacerlo parecer real. En todo caso, a Nico parecía encantarle.

Durante una escena concreta, cuando Kakihara se corta la lengua, dijo algo muy curioso.

-¿Por qué no haces eso con el tumor?- Me miró como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo. Supuse que preguntaba por qué no me habían operado. No le había dicho que era inoperable, pero pensaba que era algo que se debía de suponer. Y tuve que haberle contestado, pero no lo hice. Puede que fuera el dolor que sentía, o que había encontrado a alguien a quien realmente iba a echar de menos, o tal vez por la soez película, pero me derrumbé. Me tapé la cara con las manos y empecé a gritar. Grité de impotencia más bien. Grité hasta quedarme ronco. Entonces noté que tenía algo húmedo en los ojos. La voz de Nico se volvía cada vez más lejana... Y me desmayé.

Esa misma noche, me desperté. Estaba en una cama de hospital. En una cama de ese triste y deprimente hospital. Si me salvaba, juré por el cielo que abriría otro hospital en la ciudad, porque ese me estaba poniendo enfermo. Cuando me disponía a irme, me di cuenta de algo, que Nico estaba tumbado en mi regazo dormido. El muy idiota se había quedado esperando conmigo todo el día.

Me levanté y fui a buscar un doctor de guardia. Me contaron que me había traido ese chico y que, efectivamente, se había quedado allí por si despertaba. "O por si moría", pensé yo. Me contaron que, desde la última visita de esa semana, todo había empeorado. Estaba en las últimas. Tendría que quedarme en el hospital. Entonces me encontré pensando en algo que no debía.

Volví por el pasillo pisando con los pies descalzos las losas del suelo. Había una luz tintineando. Aún me molestaba la cabeza, pero bastante menos. Sólo podía pensar en lo absurdo que era todo y en lo preocupado que habría dejado a Nico. Y en cómo había dejado de llamarle muchacho, o chaval, o pobre diablo, a llamarle por su nombre de pila. Seguramente eran los sedantes que me habían dado, pero me encontraba incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en di Angelo. Entré en la habitación, la 108. Despacio, abrí la puerta color marrón que desentonaba con el gris de todo. Un ruido chirriante tronó en las bisagras de la puerta. La luz era mucho más tenue que en el pasillo. No se veía nada a través de la ventana, así que bajé la persiana. Vi a Nico sobre la cama con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Estaba sentado en una silla, y la postura debía de ser incómoda. Dije para mí mismo:

-Idiota.- Me acerqué poco a poco. Lo observé detenidamente. Ya tenía menos ojeras que cuando lo conocí, y ya los moratones habían ido a menos. Seguía pálido y escuálido, pero me aseguraba de que comía. Entonces lo abracé y le susurré al oido.- Te quiero.- No fue más que un soplo, y realmente se lo quería decir. Me había labrado mi camino yo solo a tres meses de soledad antes de morir, y de algún modo el consiguió que me saltara la condena. Incluso me convenció para que visitara a Erwin. Por su sola compañía, y su interés, había tenido los momentos más llenos de mi vida. Le debía mucho a ese chico. Y a Erwin, porque sabía que sólo nos podíamos ayudar el uno al otro con nuestros titanes. Y poco a poco me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Nico abrió los ojos. Me había escuchado. En este punto, me daba igual. Me iba a morir en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué?- Masculló somnoliento.

-Te quiero, di Angelo.- Aún lo tenía abrazado, y pegó un bote. Parecía que le había asustado, así que lo solté. Se puso rojo, tanto que parecía una persona y no un cadáver como siempre.

-¿Por qué lo dices...?- Empezó a decir con un tono muy agudo, y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía por qué ser tan duro. Empezó a dolerme la cabeza y era ahora o nunca.

-Nico, me estoy muriendo.

-Lo sé pero...

-No. Escucha. La cosa ha empeorado. Me estoy muriendo en este preciso instante. Y quiero que sepas que has sido un gran apoyo y que siento no poder ayudarte más. Espero que comprendas por qué.

-Yo... Yo también te quiero Levi.- Se incorporó y se acercó, aún más rojo si podía estarlo. Entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla.- No... No quiero que te mueras.- Le cogí la mano, curiosamente suave.

-Nico, estoy en las últimas. Estas son probablemente mis últimas palabras para ti, porque debo irme con el doctor. Ahora simplemente me estoy despidiendo. Aún no es tarde y te tienes que ir a casa.

-Yo...- Él se echó a llorar. Me sentó peor de lo que pensaba. Su voz sonaba amarga.- Lo siento. No pude ayudarte a vencer a tus titanes.

Entonces le di un beso, un beso de verdad. El último de mi vida, y no me arrepentí de ello. Él paró de llorar.

-Nico, no me olvides. Visita mi tumba si te da la gana, coge las películas que quieras de mi apartamento. Pero vive tu vida, que mi muerte no te impida nada. Quiero decir... Que esa es mi última voluntad. Quiero que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, estos meses escasos, hayan servido de algo. Dile a Erwin que haga lo que tiene que hacer y le deberé una; él lo entenderá.

-Levi... -Me abrazó muy fuerte, sollozando.- Nunca te olvidaré. Te quiero.- Le acaricié la cabeza y enterré mi cara en su hombro. Odiaba que fuera más alto.- Yo... aceptaré la muerte...

-Nico. El titán no era la enfermedad. El titán estaba dentro de mí y me ayudaste a vencerlo. Muchas gracias.- Lo solté. Me dirigí a la puerta. Abrí el pomo.- Adiós, Nico di Angelo.- Él me miró a la cara.

-Adiós, Ackerman.- Sonreí. Era la primera vez que decía mi apellido.- Espero volver a verte.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Camino por un pasillo muy largo hacia una cama donde morir. Qué patético. Pero no me siento así. Soy feliz. O algo parecido. Me da igual que el suelo esté frío o que todo sea deprimente, tengo la historia perfecta que recordar para consolarme; la mía y la de Nico. Y poco a poco llego a una puerta y entro. Y me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos. Y sé que hay gente y que están hablando pero no los escucho. Casi no siento las extremidades. El dolor de mi cabeza ocupa todos mis sentidos. Pero hay otro dolor a la par; el de no saber si volveré a ver a Nico di Angelo.

FIN


End file.
